Mowgil The Gorgon
by andrew.matlack
Summary: First Actual Request Story! Kaa wants to get revenge on Mowgli the last time that he met, so he turn him into a gorgon and it's up to Ballo and Beghreaa to save him to change him back to normal by chasing that snake.


hat A/N:The Following story is based on Walt Disney's animated hit "The Jungle Book", also this story has been requested by a friend that I just met not along ago.

It was a sunny day at the jungle that Baloo, Bagherra and Mowgli are walking into the jungle as they could find as they get to make sure that nothing that can go wrong, that is until that they had to find that they could make sure that they're going to learn that whatever they could find, they're going to learn that quite they're going to notice about it.

"Boy, I'm just sure that I can't figure that what Kaa's up to right now, I just want to make sure that I could make it as that stupid snake that might happen to any of us." said Mowgli.

"Kid, don't worry about it, I think that you'll get to make sure that you're going see that it was going to ensure that it might happen to let anything that surely that could allow make things that it was going to snuck on some other snakes." said Baloo.

"That's right, we're protecting you no matter what." as they get to walk all over as they could notice that it was going to make sure that it was going to be simply had they get to be watched, I think that they're going to find that it was going to be just trouble, and trouble is what they're going to get themselves into.

Just then, Mowgli had to be taken away from Kaa as he has caught him. "Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssooooooooooooooooooooooo, We meet again." said Kaa. "Kaa, what are you up to this time?" Demanded Mowgli.

"I Thought that I could be quite interesting that since I'm getting revenge on you, I Think that it could be that quite to be hypnotizing on you so I think that it could be that quite going to make sure that you're going to ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhow you what happens when you mess with me this time."

As Kaa had to give him the Beaming eyes, Mowgli thought that it could be that quite simply had to malke sure that you're going to make sure that you're going to have a stature of Gesttttttttttttttture."

As Mowgli noticed that he's been there before, he got smart and start and said "Not this time Kaa!" as he was trying as they could notice that he was getting weaker as he noticed that he was going to notice that was going learn that he was quite going to notice that was going to simply had to learn as he was starting to feel a little strange as he gets to notice that he was turning into a gorgon.

As the transformation was complete, he knew that was going to notice that was simply had to notice that he was going learn that was going to see that quite interesting as he was going to notice that he was going to learn that was going to let anything happen as he was going to see that he might had to feel down.

As Baloo and Bagherra are looking for Mowgli, they had no idea that where he off to, until they saw Kaa. "You again!" said Bagherra.

"Yesssssssssssssssssssssss, and I got a little surprise just for you." said Kaa.

"We ain't got time to be stalled by you, we're looking for a little man cub!" said Baloo.

"Oh, you mean this one?" As he gets to show him as a Gorgon as they gasps. "What have you done with him?" Bagherra demanded. "I turn him into a gorgon." he said told them.

"You better change him back or else that I might had to-"

"Or else what?" As he slid down. "You're going to make me skin out of me?" As he gets to notice that was going to make sure that he was going make this as he was going to learn that he might had to learn that was going to let to chase him. "You better change him right this instance!"

As he was going to notice that was going to learn that he was going to see that what he was going to notice about it. "Oh, you don't know that I think that I can't change him back to normal."

"You get him to make sure that he can't go back to the man village like this!" shouted Baloo.

As they get to chase him, they knew that they're going to get him as he was going to find him as he gets to make sure that he's going to find out that he might get to see him.

"Grab him Baloo!" as he gets to caught him as he gets to make sure that he was going to force that he was going to make sure that he was going to see that might happen to be that quite simply had to learn anything happen as they could get him as he admit defeat. "Okay, Okay! I'll change him back!"

As they get to put him over there, he gets to use him as gets to make sure that he was going make sure that he was going to use his eyes to reverse the spell as he gets to make sure that he was turn back into himself. "Wha, what happen?" asked Mowgli.

"You're back!" they said as Baloo hugged him. "The last thing that I remember is when that stupid snake has turn me into a gorgon."

"Well kid, you're back and there's no doubt about that." said Baloo.

"You may have this round but next time, you won't be sorry!" As Bagherra had to hold him as Kaa gets to leaves, he gets to hold on tight as he let him go as he got long slither bumped him into him. "Hmmph! this is no way to treat a snake!" as he gets to walk away with his damaged body.

The End.

Closing Note: Now according to a request, but it seems that I was supposed to be making no less then a thousand (1,000) words but forgive me, I'm only human, like Mowgli.


End file.
